Opposites Attract
by hahalolsmileyface
Summary: In the Kingdom of Silencio, no one is allowed to laugh, sing, or dance. For Sakura, she finds this law hard to follow as she can only sing in secret where no one can see or hear her if she is ever to find happiness. For Sasuke, his pessimism allows him only to see the world as dark, dangerous and cruel. For Itachi, he has only had eyes for a certain pink haired girl...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is like my first attempt at a sasu-saku/sasu-ita fanfic T_T i hope you like this one! :) i don't know yet who she will end up with soooooo... ^_^" ehe

soo i got bored and the general plot of this story has kinda been playing around in my mind sooo yeahhh. i've been having a major writer's block for some of my stories and this one, i kind just wanted to get this over with xD so here ya go!

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto

* * *

Prologue

Sakura stumbled out of the house with a parcel in her hand as the door shut behind her. "You're not coming back in until that last package is delivered!" came the muffled shout and she sighed tiredly.

Really, all she wanted to do was sleep as it had been a busy day what with being a messenger but this job paid more than enough for her to live on and she was lucky she even found this job. Not many would take in a boy for work much less a girl, and a child at that. Which was why she had decided to brace herself against her throbbing feet and pushed herself onward toward the house the parcel was to be delivered to a couple blocks down. The streets could be dangerous for an orphan girl late at night.

She trudged on, thinking of all the messages she had to deliver earlier in the day. It was always like this on the days before the festivals, people writing to each other of their excitement, sending each other gifts and souvenirs.

Sakura smiled to herself. She couldn't help but feel excited too. After all, tomorrow was a special day for the kingdom of Silencio.

It was the day of the coronation.

The coronation of Prince Itachi for he was turning 13 and would be of age to take over from his father and rule that which his father is entrusting him to. Hopefully, he would rule with the same wisdom and kindness as his father did.

She skipped, much to the dismay of her legs and reached the door of the person to whom she was delivering the package to just as the sun touched the horizon. She knocked three times very hard and waited as a large, merry man opened it with a laugh. She could tell he was a bit tipsy if not drunk from the red coloring his cheeks and the slight sway that he gave when he took a step.

His eyes focused down on her and his eyes lighted up with pleasure when he saw the brown bag that was held out to him. He took it without a word and dropped in her hands a few copper coins.

As the door shut in her face, she let out a relieved sigh, walking home in a hurried fashion. She looked around, taking in her surroundings as the sun dipped lower below the horizon and the shadows loomed bigger and longer.

Sakura quickly sped up her pace, jogging to a familiar route that she knew would take her straight to her home which housed a part of the delivery system that spanned the entire village of Konoha.

As soon as the sun dipped below the horizon and most of the light had all but been extinguished, she stopped, catching her breath. The soldiers who did their nightly rounds were lighting the lamps around the village and, she suspected, everywhere else in the kingdom but they had yet to light this part of town and so it grew darker and darker as she walked closer and closer to home.

Sakura suddenly stopped, a sort of chill washing through her as she looked up. It was a full moon tonight, beautiful and innocent in the sky and she stood a moment to admire it but another sense of foreboding ran through her and she instinctively looked up.

For a moment she saw a shadow crouching on the roof of a building nearby but when she rubbed her eyes to look at it again, it was gone.

She frowned, not quite believing her eyes and checked again and once more to make sure that it was, indeed just a roof with no shadow of a man on it. When she was satisfied that she'd seemed to have just imagined it, she shrugged and hurried on toward the promise of dinner and a bed just up ahead, her pink hair swaying from left to right while her green eyes glinted with confusion.

For a moment, a small moment when she had seen the shadow she could've sworn he was staring right at her and what was even stranger was his eyes... they had bled a dark, crimson red.

_That's enough fairy tales for me_. she decided as she dismissed the memory as nothing more than her imagination.

* * *

A/N: sooo :) tell me what you think. this was only the prologue and this is kind of set a little ways back, i'm not sure how far back the setting is but... yeah... so please tell me Continue? no continue? should i just drop it? is it a hopeless cause?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: kay so i got a review asking to give their ages and so i decided to indulge in that request :) so in the prologue, Sakura is about 7 ish 8 ish, Sasuke is about 8 and Itachi is about 13. From now on, it'll be 12 years later. So Sakura is around 20 and so is Sasuke while Itachi is around the age of 25.

:) Hope that helped.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto T_T it's pretty sad

* * *

Chapter 1

Sakura gently closed the door behind her, making sure her hood covered her whole head. Dawn was barely five minutes away and Sakura sucked in a deep breath of the morning air. Crisp, cold, and fresh.

Not many was up yet and she was thankful for that. She much preferred to be alone and watch the sun rise as she sang.

Sakura felt a chill go through her at that thought as she hurried down the winding paths with hushed feet, head down until cobblestone turned to dirt and the buildings around her blended from civilization to a forest of trees.

She had made it a habit, a tradition to go out of the city gates and through one of the paths not known to man but something she knew by heart. Dodging a few low branches and a loose rock here and there, she stepped over an especially large root that she marked as the place to turn right. From there, she knew she'd find her haven.

The meadow.

It was small, granted but it was like her home. Where she could truly be herself. No inhibitions. No witnesses... and it was far enough away where she'd known it would be near impossible for them to hear her.

To hear her _sing_.

Sakura smiled sadly as she stepped out from the dense cover of trees and out into the open. To sing was dangerous. Especially since Konoha was the capital of Silencio and housed the palace where the prince's resided.

Sakura had never been much of a rulebreaker... but to ask her not to sing? That was madness. She tried to limit her walks but a life without music would be the same as asking her to live without air.

Impossible.

She sighed, playing that one particular law around her head. _No singing, no dancing, no laughing, no festivities... no celebrations... _"No happiness." she concluded.

Sakura sat in the middle of the meadow and pulled her hood back. Pink locks sprung free and she tucked it behind her ear. Her forest green eyes shone with a brilliance, a kind of intelligence that was rare to find anywhere among the many dull-eyed lifeless people.

The sun peeked over the horizon, warming her face instantly and Sakura watched in awe as life teemed around her. It never failed to amaze her, to mesmerize her as she watched the dormant, sleeping forms of nature awaken to the silent call of the sun. The leaves turned a sort of orange hue and the birds chirped endlessly harmonically with the rustling forms of skunks, squirrels and other animals that met the beginnings of spring.

Yes, it was spring. Almost two weeks in and she could feel the tension as the day got closer. The anniversary of the beloved King and Queen's deaths. The whole Uchiha clan's deaths. _Almost_. she corrected herself. With the exception of two survivors: Prince Sasuke and King Itachi, the whole of the royal family had been wiped out, mysteriously murdered all on the same night in the same way on the eve of the coronation, the day before King Itachi was to turn 13 and take the crown.

She unconsciously hummed. There were rumors swirling around sure. It had been suspicious that it had fallen on the night before the crowning of the new king. Would it bode well for Silencio? Or perhaps in his rush to annihilate any possible threats to his coming position, he had killed the royal family save his little brother. She couldn't blame the people, really. They relied on superstitions to feed their fear. It was the only for them to cope with anything.

Sakura smiled as she felt the first words of a song come out of her mouth and for the millionth time since discovering the beauty of a voice, she felt at peace. Music had a way of doing that to you. She smiled with content and almost sighed as the words and the melody weaved a song of beauty. The titter of nature seemed to have held its breath, listening intently to the sadness in her voice, the longing for the festivities that Silencio had one held before.

When she was finished, the sun had made its way to just above the horizon and she felt she should go now before anyone questions where exactly she had been.

King Itachi's 25th birthday was coming on the next full moon and that was near three weeks away and Sakura was sure as her feet landed on cobblestone that it would pass as any other normal day.

The dull callings of sellers, the lifeless looks of the buyers, the miserable beggings of the beggars, and her usual trek to the meadow.

* * *

Itachi sat in the tree for a while longer as Sakura took a longing glance back at the open field behind her before making her way back to the city. He let out an inaudible sigh.

He wished he could give music back to her. He wished to see a smile of true happiness grace her features... He shook his head.

_I'm pathetic._

Itachi held his head with his hand and begrudgingly stood, dropping elegantly down to the forest floor. Sasuke would be up soon, no doubt checking in on him and once he saw the empty bed, questions would arise no doubt and he would be bombarded with more issues than was necessary.

He rubbed his temples as he made his way towards the back of the palace. _No. Not necessary._

The palace loomed over him but not in a menacing manner since he faced the back of it and not the front. Climbing skillfully up the numerous stories of the building, he eventually made it to his own room and slid in. He shed the peasant robes he wore and slumped into bed, not sleeping, instead thinking. His mind was plagued with the image of Sakura and he tried to shove it back in a box, locking it especially tight with a key he threw somewhere in the deepest recesses of his mind. And yet one memory escaped, letting a small smile play on his lips as he remembered the cautious, curious look of a seven year old girl, whose green eyes shown with a brightness that had drawn him in like a moth to a flame.

He smirked.

A moth to a flame.

_How accurate._

* * *

_A/N: soooooo? :D yes? no? i wasn't gonna continue this but i figure why not and see where it goes xD lol kayyy thx_

_until next time_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so i didn't make any changes to this chapter. It's more of another note that couldn't really wait until the next chapter came out but i made another ff and it's called wonderland. I decided that if those who want to read an ItaSaku ff then they can read that one because it will be an ItaSaku. For this ff I decided will become a SasuSaku :) sorry guys**

* * *

Pre A/N: lol hulloooo! sooo :3 i got this one review that asked about pairings x) to be honest idk who sakura will end up with. it could be either or T_T so i'm like really stuck on that. i mean i like itachi. i always have he's awesome and amazing and kick ass and stuff and i always kinda thought sasuke was a bit of an asshole to be honest (sorry for sasuke fans! ) but i kinda also like the idea of Sakura melting that stupid boy's stone cold heart so i'm really at a loss as to what to do. i was thinking perhaps the reviewers would like to help me. but if i were to express an honest opinion, i'd have to say itachi :3

xD there was also this other review that was wondering how this story couldn't have more reviews xD that one made me laugh and thank you for saying it's really good. i try to continue any and all of my ff's because i know that there is at least one person who is enjoying it and isn't it that one person who i should be continuing it for? ... or you know two... three? ... ._. i should just stop

lol but i hope whoever reads this enjoys.

Disclaimer: i don't own naruto... or characters... just the plot... that's all i'm really good for T_T lol

* * *

Chapter 2

Sasuke lay in his bed, the smell of silk and perfume surrounding him. He lazily turned his head to look at the sleeping form beside him. Exotic, beautiful, and completely out of his league. He couldn't help the roll of his eyes as he thought of last night, how she practically jumped on him, ready for the pleasure he could bring of any girl.

All stupid and boring. He stood up swiftly and decided to take a bath to wash the stink of sex off of him. While soaking, he closed his eyes, listening to screams, feeling blood drip down his face, the images of his dead mother and father lying at his feet wi-

Sasuke abruptly stood up, alert and taking in his surroundings. His heart beat fast as a wave of adrenaline still spiked him on to fight an enemy that could not be defeated. The hauntings of the past.

He let out a shallow breath, running a hand through his hair and waded out of the tub, wrapping a towel over his lower half. When he entered his room, he found the girl to already be awake, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"Get out." he said as he dropped the towel to pull on some robes.

He could hear a moment of silence. "W-what?"

He didn't turn back to look at her. "I don't like repeating myself."

He heard a rustle of sheets as the girl put her arms around his waist. "Don't be like that." she cooed. "We had fun last night... we can do it again." her hands started to trail downwards, entering the different layers of clothing when a hand gripped her wrist and spun her around so that her hand was behind her back in a painful position and his front stared coldly at her back.

"You're hurting me." she whimpered.

His head lowered close to her ear. "How dare you touch the Prince of Silencio." and he shoved her forward. "Now get. Out." he commanded and the girl scrambled away with nothing but his bed sheet.

He stared after her, amused. "What a waste. That was silk."

* * *

Sasuke stood in front of the doors to the King's chambers. He slipped inside, paying the attendants well to keep them from announcing his presence. His eyes searched for the slumbering form of his brother and when it found him, he walked forward, quietly and with purpose.

He stopped at the bedside, looking down at Itachi, just looking, studying, hating.

"If you're going to kill me, then get it over with." came the bored tone of the King below him.

Sasuke chuckled. "What fun would it be in that? Don't you know? The thrill is in the chase."

Itachi still kept his eyes closed, a serene expression on his face. "It's not much of a chase if all you do every morning is look at me."

Sasuke grit his teeth. "Well, didn't father teach us to have patience. It was one of the very last lessons he taught us before he was... mysteriously killed."

Itachi opened one eye. "And they never caught the murderer."

Both brothers let that pronounced sentence hang heavy in the air, staring hard at each other. "No," he said at last. "They didn't." Sasuke ground his teeth. "But I will." he vowed for the hundredth time. "I will find him and make him kneel before mother and father, before the whole Uchiha clan and _beg_ for forgiveness. I will make sure that he is humiliated and suffers just as much as he's made me suffer."

Itachi stared up at the cold eyes of his brother but said nothing and turned over, his back toward him. Itachi could feel the bloodlust that emanated from Sasuke. It was nearly suffocating and it grew as _that_ day got closer.

Sasuke stayed for a moment more before exiting, a stoic expression masking the pain and anguish he'd felt just from _looking_ at the form of his brother. Sighing, he forced the tension from his muscles and decided that today is to be the day to train, to take his katana and swing the blade over, and over again in a graceful but deadly dance.

* * *

Sakura had gone all day doing the same monotonous routine she had been doing for the past 12 years. After that night of the coronation, she had moved out of the parcel delivering home to become a scribe and it's what she continuously did every morning from dawn to noon. Once noon came, she would take stock and inventory, possibly go out to the market then come back. She would then continue her scribing duties until nightfall and then it would all be sent to the parcel delivering home to be sent out. Or possibly libraries that had requested the copies of numerous famous novels.

She had barely had time to eat each day but made sure to eat enough so as not to look gaunt and starving.

Sakura sighed as the last words were copied on to a piece of parchment paper. She stretched and let out a small squee as the muscles thanked her for stretching them out.

A knock sounded at the door and she looked at it. A look of puzzlement came over her features. They weren't expecting anyone today and all of the orders had been carried out. Perhaps an unhappy customer...?

Sakura turned the knob and opened it, looking up to see blue eyes, and a head of unruly blonde hair. It took her a moment to see that he was a royal guard. She noticed almost immediately that he had laugh lines... _So... he laughs a lot... What amusement could he find in a kingdom like this?_ she thought bitterly.

The man had a sort of kindly expression on his face as he chirped a loud and cheerful 'Hello!'

Sakura, taken aback by his cheeriness, took a moment to respond. "Uh... How may I help you?"

The boy took on a bashful expression, rubbing the back of his head. "Um... Hi." he grinned. "I'm a new guard... and I'm new around this part of the village and I need a place to buy a sword."

Sakura blinked. "At this time of night?"

He chuckled. "Well, no. For tomorrow. See, my good friend was training with his sword today but he had no one to train with as he found at the end of the day that the dummies didn't pose much of a challenge. But I have no sword yet because I'm starting out as one of the lowest ranking of guards and I need a sword... to train with him." he grinned sheepishly. "By tomorrow."

Sakura had to keep from laughing. She liked his openness. It was very rare to come across people like him. "I... do know of a place. But we would have to go tomorrow. We could go in the morning, as early as you'd like and we could go together." she smiled.

The guard took on a thoughtful expression and slowly nodded his consent. "Naruto." he said, sticking his hand out.

Sakura looked from his hand to him with a quizzical expression.

He laughed quietly. "My name. It's Naruto." he grinned and Sakura laughed bashfully.

Her hands slipped into his and she smiled widely. "Sakura."

* * *

A/N: I think that was a little too short but ... like i said xD it's still kind of experiment for mee haha. hope u guys liked it :)

until next time


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_Knock, Knock_. Sakura's head whipped toward the door. It was near noon and she wondered if it could be Naruto. Wandering over to the door, she wrenched it open and looked up to see a sheepish boy laughing nervously.

"Uh... Hehehe... Sorry I'm late. I got caught up." He explained.

Sakura raised a brow, fighting to keep the smile off her face. "Late? It's near noon and you said you'd be here in the morning." She crossed her arms and started tapping her foot.

Naruto hung his head, peeking at her with a sad frown. "So, we're not going to go...?"

Sakura burst out into laughter. "I'm kidding! I was just kidding. I was about to take a break from scribing so I could go to the market. We're running low on ink." she stepped out with a shawl and a basket, closing the door behind her and looping her arm through Naruto's.

They waltzed off down the street as it got busier and busier and the callings of vendors got louder and louder.

"Fish! Fresh and cheap for the price of..."

"... for 1! Three for the price of 1!"

"You won't find it anywhere cheaper!"

"Precious jewels! So precious even the god..."

Naruto looked around, eyes wide. "Wow, I've never been to the market here in Konoha."

Sakura snapped her head to look at him in surprise. "This is the capital city. I'm sure everyone's been here at least once... You're not from here...?"

Naruto grinned, dodging a cart full of cabbages. "I was told I was born here but I have no recollection of that." he looked down at her. "I'm not too sure of the circumstances when I was young but I was brought to Suna, adopted and raised by my three older siblings."

Sakura frowned. "You said you have a friend here. How'd you guys meet then?"

"Oh that!" he laughed quietly as the memory played through his mind. "We kind of bumped into each other back in Suna when we were young. See, he was there on important business with his family and..." he shook his head, a smile playing on his lips. "We picked a fight with each other."

Sakura bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. "Who won?"

Naruto turned red, chuckling nervously. "Completely unimportant..." he glanced down at Sakura whose face had turned into a pleading look he just couldn't deny. "He did..." he murmured and she laughed at his reluctance. "But hey! I hit him good too!" he defended when she continued laughing.

Her hand was molded to her mouth and her eyes were squeezed shut with tears in her eyes. She was slightly bent over from the effort. Sakura knew it was inappropriate to laugh so hard when she was so close to a royal guard. After all, it was against the law and she could be arrested but she couldn't help it. He was funny. "I'm so sorry." she gasped after she had her laughing fit under control. "It's just..." she sighed wistfully. "After so long, it felt good to laugh again... even if I had to muffle it." she looked apologetically at him. "You won't tell anyone will you? I know your a royal guard and you're supposed to arrest me bu-"

He raised a hand, a glint of humor in his eyes. "This never happened."

Sakura smiled. They turned a corner, the blacksmith's shop just a little ways down. "So what happened after you and your little friend had that spat?"

Naruto snorted. "We hated each other immensely... I'm not too sure how we became friends though. It sort of just... happened." he shrugged, the clanging of the blacksmith's getting louder and louder.

Sakura nodded, hiding a smile under her hair as she ducked in, enveloped in a wave of heat. "Bee! ... Bee? Are you in here?"

The clanging abruptly stopped and from behind a door, a large burly man stalked out. He was very tan, most likely from the heat of the fires. He wore tinted goggles, blonde hair neatly combed back and held in place with a headband. Black smudges stained his skin and he had a wide grin on his face.

"Ey yo Sa-ku-ra.  
You no visit for a long time yo.  
Bakayaro! Konoyaro."

Sakura grinned, slightly forcing it. "Hello, B... Still going at it with the rap huh?"

B nodded affirmatively. "You know it's a part of my lifestyle.  
I wouldn't change it for anyone in the world while  
idiots and everyone else says it in a plain style, yo~"

Sakura saw him contemplate something and he whipped out a small notebook, nodding his head and writing. She heard wisps of his small murmuring. "Mhmm. Very good." He snapped it shut and looked towards her. "Sometimes I think I should stop rapping  
to give others a chance and try beat me  
but it wouldn't be who I am today, see  
so I continue to do it blindly..."

He trailed off and once again whipped out his notebook. "Blindly... that's a very good word to go at the end." B snapped it shut and looked up towards the newcomer. "And who is this, Sa-ku-ra yo?"

Before Sakura had a chance to introduce them, Naruto stepped forward, apprehension in his eyes and a hint of annoyance. "My name is Naruto. I'd like to commission a sword. Long, well-balanced... anything else is up to you."

B stared down at him and shrugged his ok. "2 gold coins."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "For a sword? It shouldn't even be a piece of gold."

B folded his arms. "What can I say, commissioner  
I have to make a living sir.  
My price is raised so I can live... er..."

He tapped his chin and held his hand out.  
"Give me two gold coins for now and then  
I reassure a well done sword tomorrow noon when  
you pick it up and if it's not to your liking then  
I shall redo it for you for free, amen?"

Naruto scratched his head, thinking and Sakura nudged him. "It's a pretty good deal. You should take it."

After a moment more of considering, he nodded. "You got it, pops."

Sakura and B exchanged a few more pleasantries before they were well on their way to the ink shop.

Naruto whistled low. "The way he talks is..."

Sakura raised a brow. "Weird?" she supplied.

"Interesting." he shook his head. "I was going to say interesting."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "So noon tomorrow, you have to pick it up or he's going to put it on display. It wouldn't be the first time it's happened and it wouldn't be the first time it's been sold to someone else. His work is very good. You remember your way right?"

Naruto nodded his affirmative. "Of course, of course."

After buying a few blocks of ink and browsing for a little bit, the two new friends parted ways with promise to see each other soon.

Sakura looked up to see where the sun was and bolted down the street. She was out for much longer than she had anticipated and she winced at the lashings that were soon to come.

* * *

Sasuke looked up at the man who had dared to burst into his quarters without so much as a 'Hi'.

"Sasuke!" he cried out cheerfully and Sasuke turned an irritated expression towards him.

"What do you want, loser?"

Naruto glared at him. "I am _not_ a loser." he grinned. "I'm a part of the Royal Guard."

Sasuke snorted. "Yeah. Of the lowest rank."

"Hey, hey, hey. I'm getting there." he flopped onto the bed. "Just give me a year. Two tops and I will be so feared and respected, that I will just inevitably end up being more famous than you."

"Hn."

Naruto rolled onto his side, taking in the profile of his closest friend. He was shuffling through papers on a desk across the room. "Hey Sasuke."

"Hn."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Guess what?"

"Hn."

"I met a girl."

Sasuke didn't even pause. "You talk about girls all the time. It's what the topic usually is when we talk."

Naruto grinned. "But this girl is..." he tilted his head in confusion. "How would you say this..." he trailed off thinking. "Interesting." he finally settled on.

Sasuke stopped and looked up, momentarily surprised. "Interesting how?"

Naruto shrugged. "For once in my life I don't want to pine after a girl." Naruto inwardly chuckled at his expression. "There's a sort of camaraderie between us and it's nice. She's nice. And exotic, both in personality and appearance. She laughs easily-"

Sasuke's head shot up, once more surprised. "She laughed and you didn't arrest her?"

He shrugged it off. "Calm down Sasuke. You can't expect that _no_ one will laugh for 12 years straight do you?"

Sasuke gave him a serious look. "Yes. I do."

A pause stood between them before Naruto finally sighed. "My sword is to be finished tomorrow at noon. How about some training, a little swordplay, possibly some sparring?"

Sasuke shook his head. "Tomorrow night. At noon, you have to come with me to meet an ambassador."

Naruto started to protest but fell silent at the look Sasuke shot him. Naruto nodded wearily. "Alright then."

He left Sasuke to his own devices, cursing. Perhaps he could have Sakura deliver it to him tomorrow night.

* * *

Sakura sighed as the last words were scribed onto the paper. She'd finished much later than usual due to her dilly-dallying with her new friend. A knock sounded on the door and she looked at it grumpily. Forcing herself up, she wrenched the door open as a letter was shoved in her face. She frowned, taking it with a 'thank you' as she shut the door.

It was strange that she'd receive a letter at this time of night where it was most likely that all of the mail carriers were asleep. Sakura opened it curiously.

_Sakura,_

_Hehehe. I'm sorry to have to bother you so late at night and I realize it's inappropriate and rude of me to burden a new friend with such a request but could you please pick up the sword that I was meant to buy tomorrow at noon and deliver it to me tomorrow at sunset. Something came up and I would be eternally grateful if you would do me this one small favor._

_If you pick up the sword, then please keep it until nightfall. When you go to deliver it, go to one of the guards and show them the sword. Explain to him that you're there to deliver it to me. The guard will then show you to my humble quarters and there you can place it in a narrow space between my bed and the wall._

_If you can't then I understand and we shall hopefully commission a sword together like we did earlier in the day._

_I am once again so terribly sorry and I shall make it up to you._

_ Naruto_

Sakura blinked at it, already imagining Naruto's cheeky smile and his hand rubbing the back of his neck bashfully. She shook her head and sighed. Tomorrow was her day off... perhaps she could do this for him. She shrugged.

What would be the harm?

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that this chapter was realllyyyyy crappy T_T I'm really having no inspiration at all for anything at the moment so if i do update then it might be a very... unsatisfying chapter T_T once again i'm sorry.

Also, haha i read the reviews. I'm surprised that this ff is well-liked. :) thank you

until next time


End file.
